Zobaczmy wschód słońca
by Salut-chan
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Mężczyzna którego Arthur poznał w barze nigdy nie otwierał swoich ust. Nie do mówienia, nie do jedzenia, nie do picia. A kiedy pojawia się słońce on znika. Jeez, Arthur na pewno możesz go wybrać. I te zęby! FrUK AU Vampire!Francis, śmierć postaci, yaoi, krew.


„Zobaczmy wschód słońca"  
Tytuł oryginału: "Let's Watch The Sunrise"  
Autor: woodbyne  
Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest  
Beta: Kot Kapral

Kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy padało. Ciężkie, burzowe chmury dudniły gniewnie jak legendarny smok świętego Jerzego, owijając się wokół wysp brytyjskich. Maleńki pub nie był zbyt przepełniony – większość ludzi nie widziała sensu w pozostawaniu całą noc na zewnątrz w taką pogodę – ale swojskie dźwięki rozmów wydawały się wypełniać każdy zakątek baru. Papierosowy dym zawisł pod sufitem jak ciepłe, śmierdzące wici mgły, która mogłaby unosić się nad łąkami i cmentarzami w letni poranek. Arthur Kirkland siedział w barze, powiększając ten dym. Nie był tu by się napić, albo spotkać przyjaciół. Brzęcząca paplanina pijanych starych głupców zazwyczaj mogła przyjemnie ukoić jego umysł kiedy był zmartwiony, ale nawet bar nie mógł złagodzić dziś w nocy tego niepotrzebnego niepokoju.

W rogu baru, gdzie ledwie dochodziło słabe, czerwono-złote światło żarówki, skrył się nieznajomy. Był on ubrany w ciemny, sztywny garnitur, schludny i formalny, wyraźnie kontrastujący ze sposobem, w jaki mężczyzna osunął się, wyglądając na pokonanego i wyczerpanego, naprzeciw przybrudzonego blatu.

- Przepraszam – Arthur znalazł siebie pytającego, uprzejmie jak zwykle. - Ale zastanawiam się, czy dobrze się czujesz? Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa, ale wyglądasz jakbyś potrzebował kogoś do rozmowy.

Mężczyzna spojrzał w górę. Jego jasne blond włosy zostały bezskutecznie zebrane z jego twarzy przy pomocy wstążki. Nie powstrzymało to kosmyków jego grzywki od otoczenia wychudzonej, jasnej twarzy. Skóra nieznajomego była niezdrowo blada, a pod jego jasno niebieskimi oczami znajdowały się duże, niebieskie wory. Lekkie potrząśnięcie tymi biało-złotymi kosmykami było jego jedyną odmową. Mimo tego, Anglik kontynuował.

- Swoją drogą, jestem Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. - Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i wyciągnął dłoń. Wymienili uścisk. Chwyt obcego był stanowczy, ale jego dłoń była lodowato zimna i tak samo blada jak twarz.  
- Mój Boże, człowieku, jesteś lodowaty! - Jego jedną odpowiedzią było wymowne wzruszenie ramionami. Widząc, że nie będzie on o tym otwarcie rozmawiać, Anglik kontynuował rozmowę.

- Jesteś nowy w mieście? - Subtelne pochylenie tej zmęczonej głowy. Wyblakły, wymuszony uśmiech.

- Zostajesz na długo? - Lekkie pokręcenie głową.

- Jesteś więc tylko przejazdem? - Kolejne kiwnięcie.

- Masz zamiar odezwać się do mnie tego wieczoru? - Uśmiech i potrząśnięcie głową.

- W porządku. Masz coś przeciwko, bym mówił do ciebie? - Potrząśnięcie głową, tym razem porywcze.

Arthur uśmiechnął się i ciągnął rozmowę, mówiąc łagodnie o tym, tamtym i innych rzeczach, podczas gdy nieznajomy nie robił nic, poza odpowiadaniem gestami. Ta gestykulacja wydawała się podtrzymywać ich rozmowę tak dobrze, jak mogłyby to robić słowa.

Wkrótce minęła północ i bywalcy baru stopniowo zasypiali. Arthur rozejrzał się wokół niezręcznie. Nie chciał zostawiać tego mężczyzny samego, ale w tym samym czasie musiał już iść do domu.

- Eem, masz gdzie zostać na noc? - spytał Anglik, patrząc wszędzie, prócz w te głębokie, niebieskie oczy. Pamiętał tylko by spojrzeć na niego w odpowiedniej chwili, by złapać odpowiedź nieznajomego, potrząśnięcie głową.

- Możesz zostać u mnie, jeśli chcesz. - Kiwnięcie głową. Arthur uśmiechnął się, zadowolony, że zdobył ten poziom zaufania w tak krótkim czasie. Nie zastanowił się nad tym, że może być jednym głupcem ufającym temu mężczyźnie w takiej sytuacji.

- Wspaniale, więc powinniśmy już iść? - Lekkie pochylenie głowy mężczyzny sprawiło, że zielonooki stał się szczęśliwy. Wstał, płacąc za tonik, który pił podczas rozmowy i patrzył jak nieznajomy robi to samo. Ale on niczego nie pił. Jak dziwnie. Ale być może był po prostu zmęczony, jak podróżnicy zwykli być.

Szli obok siebie w chłodną, mglistą noc, utrzymując ciepło poprzez zalegającą ciszę i chrzęst mokrych butów na smole.

Arthur nigdy nie był pewny, jak to się wydarzyło. W jednej chwili otwierał drzwi rozmawiając przez ramię z dziwnym, raczej staromodnie (prawie wiekowo) wyglądającym gościem, zapraszając go do środka, a następnej chwili była druga nad ranem i ich rozmowa wreszcie ucichła. Powiedział temu mężczyźnie wszystko. Po prostu mówił, mówił i mówił. Siedzieli na łóżku Anglika, głowa Arthura leżała na kolanach nieznajomego. Długie, zimne palce mężczyzny gładziły włosy Arthura w uspokajającym rytmie, aż zasnął.

~====o)0(o====~

Poranne światło koloru słabej herbaty przedostało się przez okno do pokoju Arthura, budząc go ze snu. Leniwie mrugając, rozejrzał się wokół za czarno ubraną sylwetką nieznajomego mężczyzny, który – Brytyjczyk zatrzymał swoje myśli. Ten mężczyzna spał z nim. W jego łóżku. Chociaż był tu doskonale przygotowany pokój gościnny po drugiej stronie korytarza. Och, może przeniósł się do pokoju gościnnego, widząc, że z pewnością nie było go w łóżku Arthura – ta myśl sprawiła, że skulił się ponownie.

Gdy usiadł, by to sprawdzić, blondyn zauważył dwie rzeczy. Pierwsza: wciąż miał na sobie te same ubrania, które założył wczoraj i druga: na poduszce obok niego, leżała mała karta. Na poduszce, która wyglądała, jakby ktoś na niej spał. Nie tylko to, leżał tam też długi, jasny włos, złapany przez poszewkę, zgubiony, kiedy czyjaś głowa przyciśnięta była do pierzyny. Karta zrobiona była z ciężkiego kartonu i była zgrabnie zapisana niebieskim tuszem. Była to staromodna wizytówka.

_Monsieur Francis Bonnefoy  
6:30 pm_

Więc tajemniczy mężczyzna miał imię. Francuskie imię. Monsieur Francis Bonnefoy. Ładne imię. Arthur nigdy nie mógł tego przyznać, szczególnie przed jego Francjofobiczną rodziną, ale naprawdę lubił ten język. Miał kilka niefortunnych doświadczeń z Francuzami, ale ten nieznajomy – Monsieur Bonnefoy – wydawał się dostatecznie miły. Ale czas nie został zapisany tym wyblakłym niebieskim atramentem, tylko starannie podkreślony stalówką. Czas został wycięty w papierze przez nieczułą stalówkę z granatowym tuszem, nie całkiem funkcjonalnego długopisu. Tego, który, jak Arthur był pewien, znajdował się na jego stoliku nocnym. Ale czysta, płynna kaligrafia była taka sama, odręcznie napisana przez samego Monsieur Bonnefoy.

Czas. Ten wieczór? Czy Francis zapraszał go, by ponownie spotkali się tej nocy? To byłoby miłe. Ale gdzie był teraz jego enigmatyczny przyjaciel? Była zaledwie siódma trzydzieści. Czy Francuz musiał już iść? Gdzie poszedł? Co robił? Czy rozmawiał? Dlaczego nie mówił? Czy wstydził się swojego akcentu? Miał w ogóle akcent?

Arthur Kirkland uważał siebie za osobę praktyczną. A teraz tak wiele trywialnych pytań ścigało się, zabawiając w jego głowie, krążąc wokół. Tak szybko, jak „Czy pójdę tam wieczorem?" zostało zaznaczone jako tak, zderzyło się z „Czy on tam będzie, by się ze mną spotkać?" i tak dalej. To było nie do zniesienia. Nawet jego praca odzwierciedlała to. Podczas pracy na pół gwizdka, nad w połowie zaczętą powieścią z połowicznie stworzoną fabułą, znalazł siebie, otwierającego nowy dokument i zaczynającego pisać. Zaczął opisywać tani bar w którym był, sposób w jaki słabe światło błyszczało połyskliwie na lepkim, drewnianym barze. Jak naprzeciw niego siedział blady blondyn w sztywnym, ciemnym garniturze. Jak, pomalutku, błękitna wstążka zsuwała się z włosów mężczyzny, zanim w końcu spadła. Jak pluszowy aksamit pogłaskał go po policzku, kwadrans po pierwszej, kiedy ostatecznie zsunął się z włosów tajemniczego Francisa. A długie blond włosy rozwiały się, łaskocząc skórę Anglika w miejscu, gdzie ją dotykały.

Boże, to brzmiało jak romans.

Arthur pisał, zanim nie zabrakło mu rzeczy do pisania. Pisał o obudzeniu się i o zobaczeniu, że Francisa nie ma. Napisał o znalezieniu wizytówki na jego miejscu.

Czy chciał obudzić się obok nieznajomego? Czy marzył o tym by był pijany, by mogli mieć pretekst do spania razem?

Może.

Z sfrustrowanym prychnięciem, twórca odsunął się od biurka i poszedł do kuchni po uspokajającą filiżankę herbaty, pozostawiając kursor migający oskarżycielsko na pustej stronie.

Po dwunastu filiżankach angielskiej herbaty śniadaniowej, śmiesznej liczbie wycieczek do kibla i około ośmiu godzinach, nadszedł czas, by wybrać się do baru. By sprawdzić, czy to było to, czego chciał Francis. Rzeczywiście, w rogu baru skrył się człowiek w sztywnym garniturze. Arthurowi zajęło kilka chwil ocenienie jego wyglądu. Lepiej niż wczoraj. Mniej szary i bardziej naturalnie blady. Chociaż nie za wiele. Jego włosy nie były związane dzisiaj. Były rozpuszczone i spływały miękkimi falami wokół jego twarzy. Garnitur miał inny krój niż wczoraj, chociaż Arthur popełnił błąd, myśląc, że jest czarny, zanim zmiana w postawie mężczyzny pozwoliła zatańczyć światłu na jedwabiu, odkrywając, że był ciemnogranatowy.

Przez to przesunięcie, zrozumiał, Francis patrzył na niego, jak gapił się na Francisa. Niezręcznie. Podszedł i usiadł przy barze, uśmiechając się do człowieka, który przypuszczalnie był Francuzem.  
- Bonjour, Monsieur Francis – powiedział cicho.

Niskie, gardłowe staccato wypełniło róg, który zajmowali i chwilę zajęło Arthurowi zrozumienie, że był to śmiech Francisa. Jego gładkie usta były wciąż zamknięte, jednak śmiał się. Jego jabłko adama poruszało się w swojej wesołości niczym w Halloween'owej zabawie. To było dość dziwne, prawie hipnotyzujące, słyszeć to od tego mężczyzny, którego uważał za niemego. Francis nie powiedział słowa noc wcześniej.

- Więc nie jesteś niemy? - spytał oburzonym tonem. Myślał, że przez jakiś naturalny defekt albo traumę, jego nowy przyjaciel był niezdolny do mówienia. Ale ten dźwięk pokazał, że żadna z tych rzeczy nie skazała go na ciszę. On po prostu odmawiał otworzenia ust.

Francis odpowiedział uśmiechem, który wyglądał, jakby chciał otworzyć te ostro wygięte usta w zmysłowym uśmiechu, ale nie zrobił tego. Zamiast tego, podejrzany Francuz potrząsnął głową, patrząc w górę na Arthura spod rzęs, które były tylko o ton ciemniejsze niż blond. Namacalne promienie słońca naprzeciw czystego, krystalicznego nieba. To właśnie pomyślał Anglik. Jasne, beztroskie wiosenne niebo, z tego rodzaju, które było świeże i czyste i, i, i piękne. Mógł się przyzwyczaić do patrzenia w te oczy. Chciał przyzwyczaić się do patrzenia w te oczy.

- Więc po prostu nie chcesz mówić do mnie? - spytał trochę rozpaczliwie, ale próbował to ukryć. Byłoby miło usłyszeć głos Francisa, szczególnie po usłyszeniu tego kuszącego, małego chichotu. Arthur będzie starał się rozśmieszyć Francisa. To jego nowy cel. Zakładając, że mężczyzna rzeczywiście będzie chciał z nim rozmawiać. Arthur otrzymał nadzieję, kiedy formalnie ubrany mężczyzna pokręcił głową.

- Nie chcesz mówić do nikogo, prawda? - Mocno zaciśnięty uśmiech powitał jego pytanie i Francis potrząsnął głową. Nie, nie chciał do nikogo mówić. Arthur westchnął z ulgą.

- Przez chwilę sądziłem, że masz osobiście coś przeciwko mnie. - Francis przewrócił oczami na tą sugestię, jakby mówił „_Co mógłbym mieć przeciwko tobie?_". Uspokojony, Anglik przeszedł do kolejnego tematu, który wybrał – Francuz naprawdę nie miał nic do powiedzenia, na temat tego, o czym rozmawiali, jeśli odmawiał otworzenia ust i mówienia.

- Czy zamierzasz zostać na noc?  
Kiwnięcie.

~====o)0(o====~

Kiedy Arthur zmierzał do sypialni, Francis deptał mu po piętach. Anglik nie wiedział, gdzie spojrzeć.  
- Ach, tak... Em... Spójrz... Sypialnia dla gości jest po drugiej stronie korytarza, jeśli chcesz – powiedział, nie chcąc wydać się niekulturalny i kazać swojemu gościowi spać, ale tak naprawdę nie dbał o to, gdzie Francis spał.

Francis zrobił krok do przodu i Arthur podniósł głowę, by zobaczyć czuły uśmiech na bladej twarzy mężczyzny, kiedy długie palce przeczesały włosy jego gospodarza.

- Znowu chcesz mnie głaskać, aż zasnę? - na policzkach Arthura pojawiły się plamy rumieńców, kiedy Francis kiwnął głową.

- W porządku.

To stało się ich małym nawykiem. Mogli rozmawiać przed pójściem spać, w łóżku, Francis przeczesywał krótkie blond włosy Anglika chłodnymi palcami, aż Arthur zasnął. Rano Francis znikał.

~====o)0(o====~

Trzy miesiące przyzwyczajenia stały się rutyną. Rzeczywiście, Francis i Arthur mieli rutynę. Anglik prawie nie musiał patrzeć na swojego Francuskiego – przyjaciela? Współlokatora? Chłopaka-bez-pożytku? – lokatora, by wiedział, co chce powiedzieć. Obecność Francisa wyrażała tak dobrze jego myśli, jak nie potrafiłyby żadne słowa. Ten ślub milczenia nałożył widocznie sam na siebie, ponieważ wiele razy patrzył na Arthura, jakby umierał chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale stanowczo odmawiał otworzenia ust. Kilka razy, przez swoją irytację, brał papier i długopis i wyjaśniał na nich swoje myśli. Chociaż czasami były one w języku Francuskim. Anglik nauczył się więcej o francuskim w dziesięć minut eleganckiego gryzmolenia Francisa, niż na lekcjach, na które kiedyś chodził.

Francis miał się spóźnić trochę tej nocy, ale to pasowało Arthurowi. Od kiedy spotkał swojego dziwnego nocnego gościa, jego dni i noce były odwrócone. Miło było, przy okazji tego, że jego przyjaciel nie zajmował mu wieczoru, wędrować nocą po mieście. Tak wiele różnych rzeczy wychodzi na jaw w nocy – w ogóle ledwie brakowało mu słońca. Wszystko było muśnięte srebrem i cieniami, czyste światło księżyca wybieliło kolor z roślin, samochodów, tak samo, jak i z ludzi.

Szarpanina w ciemnej uliczce po lewej przykuła jego uwagę.

Ludzie są głupimi stworzeniami. Jedynymi stworzeniami na tej ziemi, które pobiegną w kierunku zrozpaczonego krzyku, zamiast z dala od niego. Dlatego Arthur ruszył ku stłumionemu, zaskoczonemu okrzykowi, a nie raczej ku względnie bezpiecznej, bardziej zaludnionej głównej ulicy.

Scena przed nim wycisnęła powietrze z jego płuc. Ten cichy, pojedynczy wydech sprawił, że głowa Francisa odwróciła się, od szyi młodej kobiety, która zemdlała w jego ramionach, patrząc na zmrożonego Arthura, stojącego w wejściu do alei. Dla Anglika było oczywiste, co ten mężczyzna, który _spał w jego łóżku przez trzy miesiące_, robił. Chociaż, jak teraz podejrzewał, Francis nigdy nie spał. Sposób w jaki jego usta otwierały się na jej szyi, dzika, drapieżna postawa. On ją ugryzł. _Ugryzł _ją. Jak... Jak... Jego słownictwo radośnie podpowiedziało słowo wampir, ale jego umysł opierał się tej myśli, twierdząc, że Francis nie jest niczym więcej, jak bardzo dziwnym mężczyzną. Kimś, kto nigdy nie pokazuje się za dnia. Kimś, kto nigdy nie je i nie śpi. Kimś, kto ubiera się jakby pochodził z 1800 roku. Kimś, kto był nienaturalnie blady i raczej piękny.

Ostrożnie, wyglądając na raczej samotnego, Francis położył kobietę i przeszedł nad jej nieprzytomnym ciałem, idąc w stronę Arthura, który cofnął się szybko o kilka kroków.  
- Odejdź ode mnie! - warknął i ku jego zaskoczeniu, wampir zatrzymał się, oboje z dala od alei, stojący w jasnym świetle księżyca.

- Jesteś... Jesteś potworem! - wysyczał Anglik, cofając się jeszcze o krok, nie spuszczając oczu z twarzy mężczyzny. Oczu, które zamarły szeroko otwarte z przerażenia, kiedy Francis otworzył usta, kuszące wargi rozsunęły się, gdy mówił:

- Tak, jestem. - Arthur ledwie zauważył brzmienie głosu Francuza. Był zbyt zajęty patrzeniem, w jaki sposób światło księżyca błyszczało na jego zębach.

~====o)0(o====~

- Przestań iść za mną! - krzyknął Arthur, przerażony, że będzie prześladowany przez całą noc przez wampira u jego boku. Jego serce biło jak królicze i sposób, w jaki jego krew pulsowała, sprawił, że denerwował się. Czy Francis mógł to usłyszeć? Mógł czytać mu w myślach? Czy którakolwiek z powieści bazowała na prawdziwych zdarzeniach? Czy to wciąż rzeczywistość? Może on po prostu uderzył się czymś w głowę, kiedy się obudził? Może wciąż śpi?

- Jestem obok ciebie, _cher_, nie idę za tobą – powiedział cicho Francis. Jego głos był wszystkim, co Arthur wyobraził sobie, a nawet więcej: bogaty, łagodny, wytworny, płynny i cudowny do słuchania. Gdyby nie błyszczące, wypełniające szczęki zęby podobne do igieł, niższy blondyn mógłby po prostu spędzić kilka godzin patrząc, jak on mówi. Ale Jezu. Te zęby!

Szczęka wampira wypełniona była setką wąskich, szpiczastych zębów, które wyglądały bardziej jak niezbyt wygodne zęby rekina. Perłowo białe i wyglądające na niesamowicie ostre. I nawet, jeśli głos Francisa i ciepła, uspokajająca akceptacja jego słów sprawiała, że Arthur chciał wskoczyć w jego ramiona i zapomnieć o fakcie, że dopiero co zaatakował kobietę... Te _zęby_...

Arthur przebiegł pospiesznie frontowe schody w jego domu, szarpnięciem otwierając drzwi i próbował trzasnąć nimi francuską twarz wampira, co zostało udaremnione przez dobrze wypolerowanego buta. Francis wyglądał na lekko niezadowolonego z całej sytuacji, ale człowiek jakoś wątpił, że to przez to, że drzwi uderzyły w stopę stwora.

- Nie jesteś już tu mile widziany! - powiedział, opierając całą swoja wagę na drewnianej barierze, która, jak był szczerze przekonany, była jedyną rzeczą chroniącą go przed zostaniem żarciem wampira. Zasmucony wyraz twarzy Francisa pogłębił się i Arthur powstrzymał pragnienie, by przeprosić i otworzyć drzwi.

- Naoglądałeś się za dużo telewizji – westchnął nieśmiertelny. - Odebranie mi zaproszenia nic nie da, nie po tym, jak zrobiłeś swój dom moim. Chociaż to nie jest technicznie prawda. Zrobiłeś mój dom swoim. Nigdy nie musiałeś mnie do niego zapraszać. - Żołądek Brytyjczyka podjechał do gardła, a zielone oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy powoli odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na dom. Architektura ery wiktoriańskiej. Był trochę ciasny, ale idealny na dom dla kawalera. Wszędzie wokół były znaki, że Francis mieszkał tutaj. Lekki zapach ziemi, jeden kieliszek obok butelki z rocznika (Francuz zachęcił Arthura do spróbowania i cieszył się, że smakowało jego gospodarzowi). Fartuch złożony i przewieszony przez krzesło (Francis lubił gotować dla drugiego mężczyzny, nawet jeśli zajęło mu chwilę zorientowanie się w kuchni). Niewielki stos Francuskich powieści obok fotela, by mogli usiąść i czytać, nieskrępowanie dzieląc ciszę.

- To jest twój dom? - wyszeptał ze strachem i krzyknął zaskoczony, kiedy Francis pchnął drzwi, wchodząc do środka. Arthur zorientował się, że Francis był za jego plecami, jego ręce leżały na biodrach Anglika i twarz była przyciśnięta to zgięcia jego szyi. Stali już tak wcześniej, tylko wtedy Arthur nie wiedział, że był lunchem.

- _Oui_ – Francis odetchnął, usta poruszały się na jego szyi i Arthurowi zajęło dwie całe minuty zrozumienie, że Francuz nie tylko _całuje_ go, ale także _podoba_ mu się to. - Dziękuję za zatrzymanie go bezpiecznie dla mnie. - To były małe, łagodne pocałunki, a chłodne, miękkie usta wydawały się niezwykle przyjemne naprzeciw jego skóry. Arthur nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że wyobrażał sobie, jak to jest być całowanym przez Francisa, i tak, jak jego wyobrażeniach, w rzeczywistości było to delikatne i słodkie.

Jednakże, w przeciwieństwie do jego fantazji, te kusząco całujące usta mieszczą w sobie całą szufladę noży do steków, a w jego żyłach nie pulsowało pożądanie, tylko czyste przerażenie.

- Czy weszło ci w nawyk bawienie się z jedzeniem? - spytał Arthur, jego oddech był krótki, a głos drżał, ale wciąż próbował być niewyraźnie zuchwałym.

Francis zatrzymał się, odwracając Arthura twarzą do siebie, skonfundowany.  
- Nie chcesz bym cię całował? Myślałem, że chcesz. Mogę wyczuć pragnienie na twojej skórze. - Za każdym razem kiedy odzywał się, te cholerne _zęby..._

- A możesz poczuć strach? Pijesz _krew,_ Francis, a twoje _usta_ są na mojej _szyi_! - Niższy mężczyzna próbował krzyczeć, ale jego głos załamywał się. Odsunął się od zadziwiająco niestawiającego oporu wampira, pomknął na górę, wyciągnął rewolwer z szuflady jego biurka. Drżącymi palcami wpychał kule do komór i wycelował w wampira, kiedy pojawił się w drzwiach. Francis uniósł brwi.

- _Cher_, to tylko zniszczy mój garnitur, byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś tego nie zrobił. Jeśli naprawdę chcesz mnie zabić, powinieneś ściąć mi głowę albo wystawić na słońce – powiedział wampir, ze znajomym wyrazem melancholii na twarzy. Arthur nigdy naprawdę nie potrafił umiejscowić tej ekspresji. Zawsze zastanawiał się, dlaczego on wygląda smutno.

- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? - warknął Anglik. Nie zamierzał udawać, że nie był absolutnie, cholernie przestraszony. Francis będzie... Żerował na nim? Może też stać się wampirem?

- Ponieważ trzy miesiące z tobą były lepsze, niż dwieście trzydzieści trzy lata nędzy. Przyszedłem tu, by się zabić. Ale ty, Arthur, sprawiłeś, że zmieniłem zdanie. Więc jeśli nie pozwalasz mi tu dłużej zostać, możesz dokończyć to, co zacząłem. Miałeś być moim ostatnim posiłkiem, ale ten bezmyślny bełkot, który wyrzuciłeś z siebie, kiedy spotkaliśmy się, kazał mi stanąć. Jesteś fascynującym mężczyzną i wspaniałym pisarzem. Czy moje oczy naprawdę wyglądają jak "niebo podczas jasnej, czystej wiosny"?

Arthur zakrztusił się własną śliną. Zrozumiał kilka rzeczy przez tą wypowiedź. Francis rzeczywiście przeznaczył go na posiłek, przeczytał też pamiętnik Anglika. Przede wszystkim zajmowało go jednak to, że uczucie było odwzajemnione. _Cholera._

- Pozwolisz mi zabić...? Nie zabiję cię. - Arthur zmarszczył brwi, machając wokół pistoletem, zbyt beztrosko, pokazując nadchodzącą histerię. - Przysługa za przysługę, prawda? Ty chciałeś tylko _zjeść mnie! _Ja... O mój Boże! Mój Boże! Jestem... Czy to robi ze mnie nekrofila? Mam na myśli to, że jesteś martwy. I pijesz krew. Chciałem popełnić nekrofilię przez trzy miesiące! Ciotka Mable po prostu by umarła! Jestem nie tylko pedałem, ale też mój chłopak jest członkiem wiecznie przeklętych!

- Zacząłeś o mnie myśleć jako o swoim _petit ami_? - spytał Francis z zaciekawionym uśmiechem na twarzy, pochylając głowę niczym oczekujący szczeniaczek.

- Jesteś martwy. A ja przemawiam z patosem, zamknij się! - Rzucił Arthur, ogólnie wymachując pistoletem w kierunku Francuza, zanim kontynuował swoją tyradę. Zamilkł kiedy długie, zimne palce zawinęły się wokół jego dłoni i uwolniły od niego broń, a zimne usta przycisnęły się do jego własnych w niewinnym, chociaż natarczywym pocałunku.

Odepchnął się od Francisa i wdarł do pokoju gościnnego, krzycząc przez ramię:

- Śpię tutaj! - zanim rzucił się do łóżka, w pełni ubrany, nie dbając nawet o to, by wejść pod przykrycie. Mimo najlepszych chęci, nie zasnął, dopóki nie poczuł jak masa Francisa wciska się w łóżko, a te palce, których mu brakowało, nie zaczęły przeczesywać jego włosów.

~====o)0(o====~

Oczywiście, od kiedy mogli do siebie mówić, zaczęli walczyć ze sobą jak pies z kotem.

- Zabijasz ludzi, Francis! - wrzasnął Arthur, jego czerwona od gniewu twarz kontrastowała ze śnieżnym gniewem wampira.

- Chcesz żebym umarł, Arthur? Wolałbyś, bym głodował, niż zabijał? - odpowiedział, patrząc z urazą. - Jedno morderstwo na miesiąc jest lepsze, niż atak dwa razy w tygodniu, prawda? Jeśli atakowałbym ludzi, zostałyby zastosowane środki bezpieczeństwa. Oboje bylibyśmy w niebezpieczeństwie!

Anglik nie mógł się z tym spierać, ale wciąż mu się to nie podobało.

~====o)0(o====~

- Ugryź mnie – Wysapał Arthur, kiedy pieścili się na kanapie jak nastolatki. Francis sprawiał, że czuł się odurzony i głupi, tak, jakby obaj byli wiecznie młodzi, pomimo tego, że stanowczo odrzucił ofertę Francuza, że też przemieni go w wampira.

- Co? - spytał Francis, nie mający zachwianego oddechu, ani innych oznak pożądania. Spojrzał na swoją angielską miłość, całkowicie zdezorientowany. - Ale ty nie chcesz, bym cię ugryzł, to by bolało. - zaprotestował Francuz.

- Nie możesz czuć przyjemności – powiedział bez tchu zirytowany niższy mężczyzna. - Nie możesz czuć bólu. Możesz czuć jedynie to, co czuje osoba, od której pijesz. Ugryź mnie, Francis. Chcę tego. Pragnę pokazać ci, co przez ciebie czuję.

Najpierw, wampir z niebieskimi oczami przycisnął swoje usta do piersi Arthura, gdzie mógł poczuć pulsującą żyłę. Polizał skórę, przejeżdżając po niej zębami i sprawiając, że jego kochanek zadrżał, kiedy rozpiął spodnie Anglika i opuścił się na jego czerwonego, twardego penisa. Cała sprawa wydawała się dziać zbyt szybko. Żadne rozciąganie nie było konieczne, skoro Francis nie odczuwał bólu, nie była też potrzebna zbyt długa gra wstępna, skoro jeden z nich nie mógł być twardy – minus bycia martwym.

Kiedy główka członka Arthura była w nim, wampir ugryzł jego pierś, jego ostre jak brzytwa zęby przebiły skórę niczym sto białych, ostrych igieł. Anglik mruknął z bólu i Francis przycisnął swoje biodra w dół tak że byli połączeni razem. Po raz pierwszy od dwóch wieków Francis Bonnefoy poczuł przyjemność. Poczuł się fantastycznie, nieopisanie dobrze, chociaż przyjemność zmieszała się z bólem jego ugryzienia, to wciąż była fizyczna rozkosz, którą mógł ledwo skosztować.

Trudno było się skupić na tym, by nie wypić zbyt dużo, chciał, by to trwało. Ten ogień w jego żyłach pozostawiał po sobie tylko pustkę, nie mógł tego stracić przez swój pośpiech. Przez uczucie tego, że każda końcówka martwego nerwu który posiadał, mrowiła i paliła, Francis skupił się na ruchu. Unoszeniu się i opadaniu, kołysaniu biodrami i spotykaniu pchnięć w górę Arthura. Wszystko to zwróciło się jako jęk Anglika, echo jego kochanka. Policzek Francuza był przyciśnięty do piersi Arthura, jego kły nie były już zatopione w bladym ciele. Zamiast tego ssał, lizał i chłeptał krew, sącząca się z małych, ułożonych na kształt szerokiego owalu, punktów.

Arthur zbliżał się coraz bardziej i bardziej do spełnienia, jego biodra drgały pod stałym rytmem Francisa. Poruszali się szybciej i szybciej, aż nieznośna presja została uwolniona i Anglik doszedł, rozkosz rozlała się między nich, powitana ochrypłymi krzykami i jękami.

Blaknąca ekstaza przepływała przez ich ciała, kiedy Francis wylizywał rany do czystości. Już pojawiło się zsinienie wokół punkcików i niektóre z nich zaczęły się zasklepiać.

Niefortunnie dla Francisa, kiedy krew na jego języku nie była już świeża, przyjemność znikła, pozostawiając po sobie tylko wspomnienia.

- Sądzę, że kiedyś chciałbym to powtórzyć. - Francuza zaskoczył głos Arthura, który formował te nieprawdopodobne słowa i Francis, niczym zadowolony kot, owinął się wokół swojego zaspokojonego, śmiertelnego kochanka.

~====o)0(o====~

- Kurwa – powiedział po prostu Arthur, patrząc na stronę tytułową gazety, siedem miesięcy po rozpoczęciu ich wojowniczego romansu.

- Mon amour? - spytał Francis, opadając powoli na poręcz krzesła Anglika. Jego zrelaksowana poza znikła, kiedy zobaczył, co zmartwiło jego kochanka.

**SERYJNY MORDERCA NA WOLNOŚCI**

Te słowa zajmowały większość strony tytułowej gazety. Poniżej opisane były szczegółowo metody Francisa, miejsca ataku i środki, jakie zostały podjęte, by ulice stały się dla wszystkich bezpieczniejsze.

Dla wszystkich prócz wampira.

- Nienawidzę tego wieku – wyszeptał niepocieszony Francuz.

- Jak długo możesz obyć się bez tego? - spytał cicho Arthur, czując, że jeśli odezwie się zbyt głośno, mógłby coś zniszczyć.

- Najwyżej dwa tygodnie.

To nie wyciszy się przez dwa tygodnie. Arthur wziął głęboki oddech, umacniając się. Spodziewał się, że coś takiego może się zdarzyć i wiedział, jakie ryzyko to ze sobą niesie, ale nie widział innego sposobu.

- Więc musisz po prostu żywić się ode mnie – powiedział zwyczajnie, prowokując Francisa, by się z nim spierał, co jego Francuski kochanek przyjął z otwartymi ramionami.

- Stanowczo odmawiam! Arthur, jedna osoba nie może mnie pożywiać. Nie wiemy ile czasu minie zanim to przycichnie, ale jeśli spróbujesz i to zrobisz, będziesz martwy, nim ten rok się skończy. Proszę, pozwól mi cię przemienić. Uciekniemy razem. Nie chcę ciebie stracić. - Jeśli Francis mógłby płakać, teraz w jego oczach byłyby łzy. Jego twarz była wykrzywiona w najbardziej żałosny wyraz proszenia. On dosłownie błagał i Arthur wiedział o tym, ale to była jedna kwestia w której nie ustępował.

- Nie, Francis – powiedział łagodnie, głaszcząc dłońmi policzki Francuza. - Nie mogę, żyć tak jak ty. Po prostu weź to ode mnie, proszę. To prawie nie boli, i jeśli ma utrzymać cię przy życiu...

- W zamian za twoje!

- Francisie Bonnefoy – tym razem ton Arthura nie pozwalał wznieść sprzeciwu. - Jeśli mam nacinać sobie nadgarstki dwa razy na tydzień przez resztę swojego życia...

- Które nie będzie zbyt długie.

_- Utrzymam cię przy życiu!_

Wampir uśmiechnął się smutno, łapiąc nadgarstki, którymi groził Arthur i składając wewnątrz każdego miękki pocałunek.  
- Zapomniałeś, mon ange, że ja już nie żyję.

~====o)0(o====~

Kilka razy w ciągu jego długiego, ciemnego życia, Francis Bonnefoy życzył sobie tak mocno, jak teraz, by się mylił. Nie chciał spędzać rocznicy ich dziesiątego miesiąca przy łóżku Arthura, ale musiał. Jego ukochany Anglik był przykuty do łóżka, zbyt słaby, by się ruszać. Jego skóra była szara, a włosy w strąkach. Wszystko w nim było szare i bez życia, podczas gdy wampir pozostał krzepki i zdrowy.

- Weź to - odetchnął Arthur, pochylając głowę w bok. Chuda, koścista dłoń pociągnęła za kołnierzyk jego piżamy, odsłaniając śmiertelnie bladą pierś, wręcz pokrytą przez dziury, okrągłe oraz nakładające się na siebie ślady od ugryzień, zaśmiecające jego ukochaną skórę.

- Arthur – powiedział Francis, załamując się. Wszystko w nim było teraz złamane, jego duch, jego serce, jego dusza. - Arthur proszę, jesteś zbyt słaby. Mogę poczekać. Daj sobie przynajmniej czas, byś odpoczął. Proszę? Dla mnie?

- Robię _to_ dla ciebie, ty irytujący idioto. - Anglik skarcił go figlarnie, ciągnąc za rękaw Francisa. - Dalej. Po prostu napij się. Wiesz, że jeśli poczekasz dłużej będziesz potrzebował więcej.

_- Zabijam cię._

- Muszę znowu znaleźć nóż? Ponieważ przysięgam, na Wielką Matkę, że tak zrobię. - Francis zadrżał i pokręcił głową. Kiedy po raz pierwszy Francuz odmówił napicia się od Arthura, po tym jak po raz pierwszy zemdlał on przez utratę krwi, Anglik poszedł prosto do szuflady na sztućce i wyjął nóż do obierania warzyw. Przeciągnął małym ząbkowanym ostrzem po swoim nadgarstku i pozwolił gęstej, czerwonej cieczy spływać po jego dłoni i skapywać z palców zanim wygłodniały Francis nie mógł już tego znieść. Dopóki nie upadł na kolana na podłogę, łykając sycącą krew z żył Arthura, podczas gdy mężczyzna gładził jego włosy i szeptał do niego uspokajające słowa. Wampir nie pozwolił mu od tego czasu znajdować się blisko kuchni.

- Nie - westchnął Francis, znajdując czysty fragment skóry na ramieniu swojego kochanka i gryząc szybko, by nie przedłużać bólu. Mógł poczuć, jaki oszołomiony był Arthur, jaki słaby, mógł poczuć ból, do którego się przyczyniał. Taka była klątwa wampira. Jakby wieczne życie w ciemnościach nie było wystarczające, musiał czuć, co czuje ofiara, kiedy się pożywiał i przez to pił płytko. Wciąż był głodny, ale wziął tylko łyka. Nie chciał ranić swojej angielskiej miłości bardziej niż musiał.

Arthur był temu przeciwny.  
- Wciąż nie jesteś pełen – powiedział, jego głos był lekko zachrypnięty.

- Gdybym miał siebie zaspokoić musiałbym cię osuszyć – kłapnął, nie chcąc tego, ale wiedząc, że potrzebuje tego, jak Arthur jedzenia czy wody. Oczywiście opuszczenie go oznaczało by, że byłby ścigany, a polowanie skończyło by się złapaniem. Nie było dobrego wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Głos Francisa złagodniał.  
- Proszę, Arthur. Nie potrzebuję już więcej, śpij. Nie chcę cię nadwerężać.

Arthur złapał dużą, chłodną dłoń Francuza i przyglądał się jej, gdy mówił.  
- Kiedy umrę...

- Proszę nie mów o tym, mon ange.

- _Kiedy umrę_ – kontynuował chory mężczyzna. - Umrę o świcie. Jeśli chcesz, możesz obejrzeć ze mną wschód słońca.

Francis pokiwał głową, z zamkniętymi oczami i zaciśniętymi ustami. Pragnął móc uronić łzy.

~====o)0(o====~

- To niebywale głupi pomysł – Arthur roześmiał się słabo, pokazując fałszywą brawurę, kiedy usiedli na małym, porośniętym trawą wzgórzu, skierowanym na wschód. Mógł poczuć, jak odchodzi, musiał walczyć całą noc z tym przytłaczającym zmęczeniem.

- Sądzę, że już ci to mówiłem. Kilka razy. - Głos Francisa nie miał takiej zbroi. Zawsze pokazywał swoje emocje jak na dłoni i teraz nie było inaczej. Był ochrypnięty i złamany przez uczucia.

- Jeśli nie chcesz... Jeśli chcesz odejść, to możesz – rzucił w pośpiechu, patrząc na jaśniejące niebo. - To nie jest pakt samobójczy, możesz iść, jeśli chcesz.

- Arthur – Francis wciągnął niegdyś silne ciało na swoje kolana i kołysał go przy swojej piersi. - Jaki byłby tego sens? Utrzymywałeś mnie przy życiu, więc możemy po prostu umrzeć razem.

Chuda dłoń sięgnęła do góry i odwróciła twarz Francuza, a suche usta przycisnęły się do jego w czułym pocałunku.  
- Kocham cię – było jedyną odpowiedzią Arthura.

- Wiecznie – wyszeptał Francis, wpatrzony w najmniejsze oznaki kuli wznoszącej się nad szpiczaste dachy.

- Co się z tobą stanie? - Wampir mógł usłyszeć, jak serce Arthura bije coraz wolniej. Jego głos był teraz taki cichy, taki chrapliwy. Niczym martwe liście pomykające po chodniku.

- Spłonę – nadeszła krótka odpowiedź. Złote światło już migotało w jego włosach i na skórze, małe iskry walczyły, same się zapalając. Śmiertelnik pokiwał sennie głową.

- Popatrz, Francis, to słońce – wyszeptał z podnieceniem Arthur. Jego palce były tak blade i zimne jak Francisa kiedy, się splotły razem.

I wspólnie oglądali, jak okrągłe, biało-złote słońce wzniosło się ponad dachy i wykąpało ich w świetle.


End file.
